


Fluff! Fluff! Fluff!

by orphan_account



Series: Sam Surana One-Shots [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, maybe i will tag this later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first sentence was a prompt I saw on tumblr and I was...inspired.....<br/>feat. my oc Sam Surana and Alistair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff! Fluff! Fluff!

“Well, if you’d woken up properly the first time I’d kicked you, maybe I wouldn’t have had to do it four more times,” Sam retorted. Alistair chuckled, the familiar laughter lines chasing away the ethereal frown.

“All right, all right. I’ll try to improve my waking up skills.”

“You better,” Sam teased. He wriggled closer to Alistair and placed a hand on the other side of him, half straddling him. “Maybe it’d be nicer if I woke you up like this instead?”

He placed a gentle kiss on Alistair’s lips, which Alistair eagerly reciprocated with much vigour. They continued in this fashion for a minute or so until Alistair paused, pulling away slightly when Sam continued. Sam pouted.

“Didn’t we have to get up or something?” Alistair said, with that crooked little grin. Sam sighed.

“I _suppose…”_

“Isn’t that what we were arguing about just a minute ago, when you kicked me five times and shouted ‘wake up!’ in my ear?”

Sam sighed dramatically and traced a finger along Alistair’s jaw. “You’ve always got to drag up the past, don’t you?”

“Well, you never know what to expect with you, so the past is the safest bet.” Alistair captured Sam’s hand and gently rolled him away, tipping the elf off him as he sat up. Sam scowled up at him, feeling a twinge of envy at Alistair’s bare chest and a lot of something else as well. Alistair smiled at him with those gentle eyes that made Sam turn into a heap of mushy goo.

“Why did you want me to wake up, anyway?’

Sam flung his hand on his forehead and simpered like a maid in an orlesian play, fluttering his eyelashes. “Oh Ser Alistair, I was ever so bored…I hoped you would wake up and entertain me.”

Alistair flushed instantly, like he always did, but he was getting better at this.

“Entertain you? I think I have just the thing…”

He got up and scooped Sam into his arms, which made Sam shriek with false surprise.

“Ooh Alistair, please save me...there’s a dragon….You know, I’m not even sure what we’re talking about any more.”

Alistair chuckled. He didn’t put Sam down but continued to gaze at him. His chin was spikey with new stubble, the early morning sun turning his bed-ruffled hair to spun gold. Sam felt a flush in his own cheeks. It was still a novelty for both of them, these lazy mornings where it was just the two of them, no blight to stop, no nosy travelling companions to intrude. Just the distant bustle of Denerim, far below, and the sea breeze drifting in the window

“Has anyone ever told you how adorable you look in the morning?” Alistair asked, after a long and disgustingly cute moment where they stared into each other’s eyes. Sam reached up a hand to tickle him under the chin. Alistair giggled and tried to wriggle away.

“Adorable? Me? You must be thinking of yourself.”

“Impossible!” Alistair declared.

“Let’s fight about it,” Sam said.

“Okay.”

They made out. Alistair didn’t put Sam down to do it, which didn’t make for the best of angles, due to Alistair having to twist his neck nearly ninety degrees to where Sam’s head was. Neither of them cared. Sam adored the feeling of Alistair’s arms around him, of being supported and held and loved. Alistair just loved kissing Sam.


End file.
